Night Shift Nurses: Twist of Fate
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Imagine if Dr Hirasaka wasn't a filthy pervert. Episode 1-10 sugar coated, here we go!
1. Author's Note

Don't cringe. There will be no soft boiled eggs, forced abortions, psychological torment, or even straight up sex scenes in the following fic.

Several months ago, I became extremely obsessed with watching this anime-nasty. I must have watched each of the episodes three or four times over. At first, I was nauseated and upset, but as I re-watched them, I started to feel heavy pity for the ladies of the show. Well, even Dr Hirasaka. What happened to him to make him this way?

I even explained the, surprisingly detailed, plot to my mother. She agreed that, though absolutely filthy, the story holds some interest.

Well, by the end of the series, third time around, I decided that I was going to write a fanfic to ease my mind of these torments. Now I do realize that one of the spin off series, I believe "Kranke" has a couple episodes where Ren Nanase some how ends up marrying the doctor. Unfortunately, doesn't host this, and I ended up getting the virus of my lifetime searching it out. But research tells me it's still full of feces and pain, happily living in the country or not.

So, sit back and enjoy this sugar coated rendition of Night Shift Nurses.

Sincerely,

Ma-sha


	2. 1

Nobody could have asked for a more beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the air smelled clean and crisp. Ryuji Hirasaka was arriving at St Juliana Hospital for his first day on the job. Hirasaka had been a gynecologist for many years, but when he got a phone call from the esteemed St Juliana offering him a job, he certainly didn't refuse it. He had an appointment at 2 o'clock sharp to meet with the director. Hirasaka looked at his watch; 1:23. Plenty of time. His heart was almost fluttering.

"I might be able to find a better place to move to." He thought.

The doctor checked in at the front desk, then made his way to the courtyard. Really splendid, it was. There were a couple rows of pinkish flowers, and a fountain in the middle. It was just occuring to Ryuji how run down his old hospital was. He sighed and tried to forget about it, a new door wide open now.

"Good morning." A young woman's voice said.

Dr Hirasaka looked around for the source. There was a cute nurse with long hair crouched down picking up flowers.

"Oh. Good morning." He said back. The girl stood up and smiled.

"My name's Ren. Ren Nanase. Are you a doctor?"

"Yes. I'm Ryuji Hirasaka. Today is my first day. In fact..." The doctor looked at his watch again. "I'm meeting the director in twenty minutes."

"Oh. Good! She's a nice lady." Ren said cheerfully. "What department do you- will you work in?"

"Gynecology."

"Really? Me too." the nurse laughed. "But I guess you shouldn't be late for your first meeting, right?"

"Probably not." Hirasaka chuckled. "Ah, if you aren't busy,"

"Hm?"

"Could you, possibly show me where the director's office is?"

"Ok. Yes that's fine." Ren put a handful of flowers into her scrubs and walked back inside St Juliana. "Come this way."

They took the elevator up five floors. At the second, Ren noted to Hirasaka that Gynecology was there. They stepped out finally, and Ren told him the room number.

"Her name is on the door, anyway." She added.

"Great. Thank you, Ms Nanase." Hirasaka said with a smile. "I look forward to working with you."

"Me, too." Ren walked away, but quickly ran back. "Here."

She handed the new doctor one of her flowers. He grinned and put it into his breast pocket.

"Thank you." He said. Ren ran off with a subtle smile.

"Don't be late!" She said. Hirasaka nodded.

"How cute it she?" He asked himself.

It would be a lie to say that Ryuji Hirasaka wasn't surprised to see the hospital director.


	3. 2

"What's wrong?" The hospital director sat in her office chair, grinning.

"Ah, em. Well. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Hirasaka said sheepishly.

"To be honest," the director said. "I only found out who the new OBGYN was a few days ago."

Narumi Jinguji. It was a name that Ryuji thought he would never hear again. Years ago, while he was still in med school, he dated Narumi. Near graduation, she revealed to him that she was two months pregnant.

"I think you should get an abortion." He had told her.

"What?" She asked in shock. "How can you call yourself a woman's doctor, and say that to me?"

"I'm not a doctor yet." He defended. "I don't think it's the best choice for us right now."

After their argument, Narumi ran away. Up until the day he met her in St Juliana, he hadn't heard anything from her.

"Are you still mad? Erm. Did you have the baby?" The doctor asked. Narumi stood up slowly. She walked to the windows behind her desk and stared out, silently. There was a building under construction.

"I had a miscarriage." She admitted after some time. "It...had something wrong with it."

Tempted to suggest what the probable cause was, Ryuji stayed quiet. He felt bad now.

"Well, I'm glad to see you made something of yourself." He said.

"Yes." Ms Jinguji turned to him with a smile. "I have. In fact, I've been running St Juliana for almost three years now."

"So why did you hire me?"

Narumi sat back down. She laughed a little bit.

"I told you, I just found out what your name was a couple days ago."

"Ah, right." Narumi offered the man a seat, which he gratefully took.

"I hope you enjoy working here." Narumi said. She folded her hands onto her lap. "We take pride in having a team of excellence. You should fit right in, I hope."

Ryuji nodded.

"In fact," the director began. "we're working on establishing a new wing. See, through this window," she pointed at the structure being built.

"Maybe you don't know, but we have a huge amount of baby delivering here. So, we've decided to construct a whole new section of the hospital stricture for gynecology. That's where I want you to work."

"Ohh great. That's wonderful." Ryuji said with a smile.

"So, you will work, right? We'll put the past behind us."

"Of course, of course I will." Dr Hirasaka remembered the nurse he had met earlier. "Will you be hiring new nurses, or transfering the current ones?"

"Obviously I need to hire more," said the director. "but since gynecology in it's entirety will move, the staff I had now will go with it. Ah, can you fill out this paper work please? Anyway, nobody's losing their job."

Ryuji scribbled down his personal information.

"Excellent." he said softly.


	4. 3

Another beautiful day. Monday had rolled around, and Dr Hirasaka was ready for his first day on the job. The second floor was full of women, nurses, patients,...

A nurse led Hirasaka to his office, which he noted was "particularly spacious." After settling in and examining his first patient, he went to look for Ren Nanase. She was on break, so naturally he checked the courtyard. She was sitting next to a young man in a wheel chair. They smiled at eachother, then hugged good bye when a male nurse took him away.

Waiting, Dr Hirasaka came outside and said hello to the young nurse.

"How is your first day going?" She asked.

"Very well." He said stiffly.

"And your meeting with the director?"

"Oh." Ryuji winced. "It went well."

"Good! Well, my break is almost over, so..."

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Who was that boy in the wheel chair?" Hirasaka asked curtly.

"Oh. His name's Naoya. He's a boxer. Or, well, he was."

"That's interesting."

"Yes. Ok, well I'll see you later ok?"

Hirasaka huffed in regards to the young man. When he returned to his office, he searched through the patient database until he found Naoya Ohkawa.

"Little prick." He whispered. "Well, he'll be in that wheelchair for a long time."

Remi Shinjyou was head of the maternity ward. She was a cute, blonde girl, but her attitude was sharp. Ryuji had seen her rushing around quite often.

He stopped and had a quick chat with Ayo Fujisama, one of close nurses. Remi was coming down the hallway with a clipboard, and Dr Hirasaka accidently backed up into her. The clipboard fell to the ground, and Remi exploded.

"You need to be more careful! Are you a doctor here?"

"Y-yes." Ryuji bent down to get the woman's clipboard, but she beat him there. Snatching it away, she barked,

"You are on duty. You don't have time to be standing around! You need to be making your rounds!"

After an odd moment of silence, Ayo said to listen to Remi. Hirasaka nodded, and the three parted.

He got back to his office and slammed down a patient's file he had been holding.

_Really? _He thought. _Where does she got off? Telling me to get back to work?_

Trying to shake the anger, he sat down and continued the work he had stopped. It wasn't long until Ren Nanase requested to come inside.

"Dr Hirasaka, Mrs Miyako in room 243 wants to ask you some questions."

"Okay, I will be there soon." He said, thumbing through a file until he brought out MIYAKO, I.

"Thank you, Dr." Ren said. She turned around and went to leave.

"Um. Ms Nanase?"

"Yes?"

"The head of the maternity ward, Remi..." He couldn't remember her last name.

"Shinjyou? What about her?"

"Is she unusually unfriendly, all of the time?"

"Ah, well..." Ren frowned. His volume dropped dramatically. "To be honest, her general mood changed sometime last year. I don't know why, but yes; she's been rather kurt."

"Thank you." Said the doctor, then dismissed her. _I wonder what happened? _he thought.

Late into the night, when Dr Hirasaka got off his shift, he took the elevator down to the basement floors beneath the lobby. Making sure nobody saw, he crept out of the elevator and through a long hallway lined with doors. Near the end, he got into a room with a key he must have nabbed from someone - Employee Records.

Most of the hospital employees did not have access to the room, since their own file was inside. It was against policy to trespass, which would result in immediate termination. Hirasaka knew the consequences, but he made sure that he wasn't scene.

Locking the door behind him, he never turned on the lights. With a dim torch in his hand, he shuffled over to the drawer marked S.

"Shiniku, Shiniji, Shinjanai,..." the doctor said to himself whilst tabbing through forbidden folders. "Ah. Here. Shinjyou."

He pulled out the manilla folder and spread it open ontop of the file cabinet. There was a stock photo of Remi which looked like a mugshot. She looked younger. Turns out she'd been working at St Juliana for almost 5 years, so she must have gone in straight out of college.

Ryuji looked through all of her history. It all seemed pretty normal - actually some was quite outstanding, until...


	5. 4

A week went by, and Dr Hirasaka had settled into his new job quite well. He also began to develop a keen interest in Ren Nanase, which wasn't entirely one-sided.

The other nurses called Ren a suck-up, since she was always going out of her way to help Dr Hirasaka. She didn't mind on the outside, but deep down it bothered her. She really liked Ryuji. He was smart and thoughtful, he had takes on the medical field that Ren had never heard before, and he was very kind to her.

"I like Dr Hirasaka," she said to a fellow nurse. They were sitting at a table in the cafeteria together. "He's a very good doctor."

"He strikes me as odd." Said the other nurse.

"I don't think so." Ren barked quickly. "You haven't even worked closely with him, you wouldn't know."

"Ahh, you're right." The nurse put down her thermos and sat back in her chair, looking up. "Maybe I'm judging too quickly."

"Yes. You are." Feeling a little offended, Ren gathered her tray and walked away.

"Wait! Ren! Auch..." The nurse sighed. "Yeah, okay...whatever."

There was soon a growing prejudice against Ren and her defensiveness over Ryuji. A lot of people thought he was a weird-o; something she did battle with as if she were a soldier. But his patients all loved him, and that's really what matters for a doctor, right?

"Ahh, thank you!" Dr Hirasaka said to a patient, who had just handed him something in a tiny envelope.

"You can take your wife out, how's that?" the woman said. She bowed and left.

"Yes..." Ryuji looked at the envelope sadly. Just then, Ren walked in.

"Dr Hirasaka?" She asked.

"Oh, Ren. Perfect timing!" The doctor stood up and smiled.

"Did you need me for something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" Ryuji opened up the envelope and pulled out a gift card. He presented it to Ren. "A patient gave this to 's a nice restaurant, apparently. Errmm..."

Ren stared at the doctor.

"Eh, well," Ryuji continued, feeling more and more shy. "She told me that...ah, see, it's the perfect amount for two people, but I'm not married..."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ren asked innocently.

"Y-yes, I suppose. WELL, only if you wanted to, that is."

"Okay." She looked at the card. "I've never been there before. When do you want to go?"

Ryuji swallowed hard.

"When are you working on Friday?"

Ren laughed. "You have my schedule on file, Dr Hirasaka!"

"Uh. Right. Of course..." the flustered doctor went to his desk and picked up the chart with schedules. "Oh okay. Well do you have anything planned for Friday?"

"Nope."

"We're working the same shift,so we can go when we get off."

When Friday finally rolled around, Ren was changing in the locker room at the end of her shift. She had butterflies in her stomach, but nobody could know. It wasn't exactly against the rules to date a doctor that you worked with, but it wouldn't look good. Especially with the tall tales going around about her.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Was she really going out on a date with Dr Hirasaka? It seemed a little hard to believe. She had only known him for about two weeks, was that too soon? Not for a first date. Just a first date.

Meanwhile, Dr Hirasaka was waiting in front of the hospital. His arms were crossed, and he was watching the busses go by. The one he took home last week was just picking up passengers now. Something told him he should, maybe, be on that bus. But he shook the feeling off.

Ren soon came outside in a cute little blouse and skirt. She smiled in the setting sunlight. Ryuji was happy to see her, but he didn't want everyone to notice they were going out.

"Hey," the doctor said. "I think the place is just a few blocks away."

"Oh, okay. That's great! We'll just walk there, right?" The two started walking down the street together. "But, where's your car?"

"I. Ah...see..." Ryuji felt embarrassed. He didn't have a car, of course. He just took the bus. "I have my license and everything, but..."

"Oh, here's the place." Ren blurted out suddenly, pointing to a restaurant across the street. "That's it, right?"

Ryuji took the gift card out of his pocked and looked it over.

"Yep, The Twisted Branch."

Dinner went on well. Ren talked about her family, and how her parents had sent her through medical school. She had a brother that was a little older, but he was an alcoholic and pretty much a deadbeat.

"Being the youngest, I think all the responsibility to do well in live fell onto my shoulders." She said. Ryuji nodded.

"Where's your brother now?" He asked.

"Well," Ren put down her fork. "To be honest, I don't know. He disappeared two years ago on a drinking binge. We haven't heard from him at all. And we have no leads..."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Really. But, what were you saying about driving earlier?"

"Ah yeah. See, the hospital that I used to work at never paid well. I worked long hours, but I got small checks. It was a sort of government run healthcare clinic."

"Oohhh...wow, that must be a little sad, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Ren stuffed a forkfull of lettuce into her mouth.

"You know, seeing all these poor people that have health problems."

"I guess. It never really got to me."

After the tab was paid, Ryuji and Ren left the restaurant and headed back to the hospital.

"How do you get home?" He asked.

"I walk. I live just a mile or so from here."

"Did you want me to walk you home?"

"Oh...no..." Ren looked down, a little embarrassed. "I'd...I'd rather you not."

"That's okay."

"Its just, my parents, okay? I don't want them to see me dating anybody."

"Ah...I understand. That's really alright, don't worry."

"Okay. Well, have a good night!" Ren smiled and walked off the other direction.

Ryuji went up to the bustop and sat down.

_Her parents don't want her dating... _he thought. _Does that mean they don't know about Naoya, either?_


End file.
